yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/7
Arapça harfli ayet metni لَقَدْ حَقَّ الْقَوْلُ عَلَى أَكْثَرِهِمْ فَهُمْ لَا يُؤْمِنُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Le kad hakkal kavlü ala ekserihim fehüm la yü'minun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-legad:Yemin olsun ki 2-haggal:kesinleşmiştir 3- gavlü:hükmü 4-Alâ ekserihim:onların çoğuna(azap) 5-fehüm:onlar 6-lâyü'minûn:iman etmezler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Andolsun ki onların çoğu hakkında şu söz gerçekleşmiştir: Onlardır inanmayanlar Ali Bulaç Meali Andolsun, onların çoğu üzerine o söz hak olmuştur; artık inanmazlar. Ahmet Varol Meali Andolsun ki onların çoğu üzerinde söz hak olmuştur. Onlar artık iman etmezler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Andolsun, onların çoğu üzerine o söz (azap) hak olmuştur. Artık onlar iman etmezler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Andolsun, onların çoğu üzerine o söz (azap) hak olmuştur. Artık onlar iman etmezler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Andolsun ki onların çoğu cezayı hak etmişlerdir. Çünkü onlar iman etmiyorlar. Edip Yüksel Meali Çoklarının inanmıyacağına dair söz gerçekleşmiştir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Andolsun ki, pek çoklarına karşı söz hak olmuştur da artık onlar imana gelmezler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Celâlim hakkı için daha çoklarına karşı söz hakkolmuştur da onlar iymana gelmezler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Andolsun ki, onların birçokları üzerine o söz (o azap emri) hak olmuştur. Artık onlar imân etmezler. Muhammed Esed Onların çoğuna karşı (Allah'ın gazap) sözü mutlaka gerçekleşecektir: çünkü onlar iman etmezler. Suat Yıldırım Onların çoğunun hakkında ilahî hüküm hak olarak kesinleşti. Artık imân etmezler onlar... Süleyman Ateş Meali Andolsun onların çoğuna o söz (cinlerden ve insanlardan bir kısmını cehenneme dolduracağım, sözü) hak oldu; artık onlar inanmazlar. Şaban Piriş Meali Çoğu için buyruk gerçekleşmiştir, onlar iman etmezler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onların çoğu için Allah'ın sözü bir hak olmuştur; artık iman etmezler. 2 Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yemin olsun ki, onların çoğuna söz hak olmuştur, artık onlar iman etmezler. Yusuf Ali (English) The Word is proved true against the greater part of them: for they do not believe. M. Pickthall (English) Already hath the word proved true of most of them, for they believe not. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) - Andolsun ki, daha çoklarına karşı (azab) sözü hak oldu. Kelimesinde kaseme cevaptır. "Allah'a yemin ederim ki muhakkak.." takdirinde Allah Teâlâ'nın yüce ismine bir yemini işaret eder. Tefsircilerin çoğu burada "söz"den maksadın, "Andolsun ki, cehennemi bütün cinlerden ve insanlardan dolduracağım." (Secde, 32/13) kelimesi olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Nitekim "Şüphesiz Rabbinin kelimesi üzerlerine hak olanlar inanmazlar." (Yunus, 10/96) âyetinde de böyledir. Yani bu yüce söz gereğince haklarında azab ile hüküm vacib oldu. Ancak buna şöyle bir soru sorulur: "Halkı ıslah edici kimseler olduğu halde, Rabbin o ülkeleri zulüm ile helak edecek değildi." (Hûd, 11/117), "Biz bir peygamber gönderinceye kadar (hiçbir kavme) azab edecek değiliz." (İsrâ, 17/15) buyurulmuşken, burada "onlar gafildirler" diye gafletleri anlatılan bir kavim aleyhinde azab nasıl hak olur? Cevap olarak, bunlara o sözün (azabın) hak olması, peygamber gönderilmeden önce değil, gönderildikten sonra Ebu Cehil gibi inad edip kabul etmeyenlere aittir, deniliyor. Fakat bu, itibarla doğru olsa da, sonradan çoklarının imana gelmiş olduklarına göre, bunlara imana gelmez bir çoğunluk denilemeyeceği gibi, peygamberin gönderilişinden sonra çoğunluğun bu şekilde hemen mahkûm edilişi de "Babaları uyarılmayan ve kendileri de gafil olan." mazeretiyle âyetin gelişine de uygun düşmüyor. O halde bu çoğunluğun, o kavmin içinden çok dışında olması gerekir. Çünkü nahivde bilinmektedir ki, ism-i tafdilin izafetle (tamlama halinde) kullanılışının iki şekli vardır: Birisinde "muzâfun ileyh"ten bir cüz (parça) olması şart olur. "Yusuf, insanların en güzelidir." ifadesi gibi. Diğerinde ise mutlak fazlalık kastedilmekle "muzâfun ileyh"ten hariç olabilir. "Yusuf, kardeşlerinin en güzelidir." cümlesinde olduğu gibi ki, işte burada "onların çoğu " bu mânâ ile düşünüldüğü takdirde, bu çoğunluğun, o gafillerin dışında bulunan ve babaları uyarılmış olan azgınlara yorumlanacağından bir soru gelemez. Yani sadece o gafillerin içinden çoklarına değil, onların daha çoklarına, babalarına peygamber gönderilmiş olduğu halde, doğru yoldan ayrılmış olan pek çok kavimlere söz (azab sözü) hak olmuştur. Artık onlar imana gelmezler. Onun için korkutmaya onlardan başlamak, hikmete uygun olmaz. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Onların çoğuna karşı gazap sözü mutlaka gerçekleşecektir: (5) çünkü onlar iman etmezler. 5 - Lafzen, "doğru çıkmıştır". Geçmiş zaman kipi, onun "doğru çıkması"nın, yani gerçekleşmesinin kaçınılmazlığını gösterir. (Bu kaçınılmazlığı Türkçe'de gelecek zaman kipi ile daha iyi verebildiğimiz için ayetin orijinal Arapça metindeki geçmiş zaman ve İngilizce mealdeki geniş zaman kipine karşılık Türkçe tercümesinde gelecek zaman tercih edilmiştir -T.ç.n.) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 7. Andolsun ki, onların birçokları üzerine o söz -o azap emri- hak olmuştur. Artık onlar imân etmezler. 7. (Andolsun ki,) Muhakkaktır ki, (onların birçokları üzerine o söz) o azab emri, onların cehenneme atılacaklarına dair olan ilâhi hüküm, Allah'ın takdiri (hak olmuştur.) vacip ve sabit bulunmuştur. (Artık onlar imân etmezler) Güzelce tefekkür ederek imân nimetine kavuşmazlar. Çünki onlar, temiz yaratılışlarını zayi etmiş, Allah'ın birliğine aykırı inançlarda bulunmuş, akıllıca düşünmeyip kendi iradelerini kötüye kullanmış kimselerdir. Genab-ı Hak da onların böyle istikbâldeki hallerini kendi ezeli ilmiyle bildiği için haklarındaki ilâhi takdiri ona göre tecelli buyurmuştur. Artık onları Yüce Peygamber Allah'ın azabı ile korkutsa da, korkutmasa da onlar uyanıp imân nimetine kavuşmazlar. "Allah Teâlâ, beyan buyurduğu bir kısım hakikatları kuvvetlendirmek için yemin buyurmaktadır. Bu yemin, bir kısım hikmetlere ve menfaatlara dayanmaktadır ve konuşmanın gereğidir. Kısacası beyân buyurulan hakikatları gösteren, isbat eden deliller zikrediliyor. Buna karşı inkarcılar ise yine inkârlarında devam ediyorlar. Artık kendilerine kanaat vermek için "yemin" tarafı da tercih edilmiş oluyor. Çünki o inkarcılar, o bildirilen delillere karşı "bunlar haddizatında doğru değilse de biz bunlar redde, müdafaaya kadir bulunmuyoruz." diyebilirlerdi. Artık o deliller yemin ile de kuvvetlendirilmiş oluyor. Zira o inkarcılar da yalan yere yemin edilmesinin pek fena neticeler vereceğine kani idiler. Yalan yere yemin edenler, elbette bir felâkete tutulurlar demekte idiler. Nitekim bir hadisi şerifte de buyurulmuştur. Evet.. "Yalan yere yapılan çirkin yemin âlemin harap olmasını icâbeder". Halbuki, Resûl-i Ekrem onların putları, kanaatleri aleyhinde beyanatta bulunuyor, bu beyanatını yeminler ile kuvvetlendirmeye çalışıyordu, bundan dolayı bir zarara uğramıyordu, bilâkis şeref ve sânı günden güne yükselip duruyordu. Binaenaleyh Resûl-i Ekrem'in Kur'an lisanıyla yeminlerde bulunduğu hâlde bundan asla bir zarar görmemesi de onun pek doğru sözlü bir zât olduğuna ayrıca kuvvetli bir delil teşkil etmektedir. İşte bu gibi hikmetlerden dolayıdır ki, Kur'an-ı Kerim'de böyle yeminler tercih edilmiştir.